


This is our Heaven

by DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Season/Series 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la marca de Caín, vienen muchos sentimientos confundidos de parte de Dean, de Cas. El Winchester mayor a estado teniendo sueños que no debería acerca del infierno y el como Cas ha estado presente. A veces la vida no es suficiente para dar a entender algo, y muchas de esas veces no llegamos a decir lo que sentimos, lo que pensamos por miedo a las cosas. Pero hay que entender una cosa Dean: La vida es solo el principio. Decir te amo no es tan fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is our Heaven

Castiel estaba sencillamente feliz de poder estar en todo momento con Dean, no importaba el momento ni la situación, se tomaba muy en serio el hecho de estar con él en las buenas y en las malas. Aunque no lo pareciera, Metatron le abrió los ojos de diferentes maneras, aun siendo malas o buenas intenciones, el resultado no era el que seguramente Metatron esperaba, quizá nadie lo esperaba.

Hace mucho que no tenían un caso, después de librarse de la marca de Caín que a Dean le pesaba tanto, no habían vuelto a tomar otro trabajo. Llevaban 2 semanas sin uno, y Samuel intentaba sacarlos a ambos de donde estaban: la habitación del Winchester mayor. Pero era imposible, y en realidad, no estaban exactamente hablando todo el día. 

Por lo poco que Sam sabía gracias a Castiel, Dean trataba de estar bien en muchos sentidos, había cambiado, ahora parecía de alguna manera tomarse más en calma muchas cosas. Antes, Dean podría echarse a dormir con la ropa puesta, sin importarle realmente si estaba cómodo o no, se preocupaba simplemente por dormir y nada más. Porque como es obvio, las criaturas que se dedican a cazar no esperarían a que ellos tuvieran el tiempo de cambiarse.

Ahora, era capaz de dormir en ropa interior y usar una bata por todo el búnker sin hacer un escándalo por ello. Sam podía darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles que su hermano comenzaba a cambiar. 

Sus hábitos alimenticios no se habían perdido -o al menos no del todo, si Sam creyó que la marca había hecho a Dean más saludable y menos alcohólico, se equivocó-, y la forma en que veía su hermano menor al verlo regresar de hacer ejercicio seguía siendo la misma, seguía hasta cierto punto igual, sin cambios que hicieran que Dean fuera Dean.

Después de un mes, el rubio tenía cierto parecido con las ratas de laboratorio, saliendo por comida, agua y algún que otro libro para llevárselo a su cuarto durante la noche. El único que podía entrar era Castiel y era en contra de su propia voluntad.

Siempre que el ángel rogaba porque lo dejase entrar un rato, pero no pasaron ni quince minutos para que Dean lo echase sutilmente de nuevo, y si el ángel insistía, Dean se ponía agresivo. No quería, ni deseaba ponerse de tal manera, pero necesitaba más tiempo, y su hermano y aquel otro estaban como pulgas detrás del perro.

Por enésima vez después de unos minutos, Dean trataba de sacar a Castiel.

—¿Me podrías traer algo de comer? Ayer no me dio tiempo de salir a ello —mencionó el rubio, estaba tranquilo en una esquina del cuarto con los brazos cruzados, sus pies descalzos movieron los dedos y después arrugó un poco la nariz. No sabía por qué, pero de repente le dio algo de frío.

—Dean... —dijo Cas, apretando sus labios, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir para sacar al dueño de aquellas pecas que le gustaría besar. —, tienes que salir, ya. Sam está muy preocupado y pensamos que es hora de que vuelvas a salir —dijo el de cabellos más oscuros. Al Winchester le recorrió un escalofrío antes de negar.

—Aún no, sé que llevo mucho tiempo encerrado, pero necesito unos días más. Si Sammy quiere salir, puede hacerlo, pero yo me quedaré aquí dentro —dijo lo último con un gruñido. 

—No puedes. Necesitas salir. Sam dice que puede hacerte daño estar tanto tiempo sin sol. Incluso yo sé que los humanos necesitan el sol, mi padre los hizo así, el sol tiene vitaminas que no encontrarás en cualquier comida —refutó Cas.

—Pero está en la comida, ¿no?, sólo buscaré, sal de aquí Cas —pidió el de ojos esmeralda.

Visto desde fuera, Dean solo parecía alguien que estaba asustado de volver a salir, de ver el mundo y de volver a sentir algo, que quizá la marca le dejó alguna cicatriz mental muy grande, pero era todo lo contrario. Estaba haciendo lo que muy pocas veces hacía profundamente: pensar.

—Pero... —como tantas otras veces, el hombre intentaría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—No Cas. Basta. —gruño molesto el Winchester. Miro con detenimiento aquellos ojos azul cielo, y pensó en lo tan extraño que se sentía al verlos. Era como querer perderte en ellos y realmente no importarte si jamás volvías a salir de ellos.

El cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, que ahora era completamente de Castiel, se decidió a abrir la puerta, y salir, sabiendo que desde hacía mucho había perdido batalla contra aquel hombre en muchos sentidos, pero había cierta otra guerra desatándose en su mente, y no era que la parte mala fuese ganando, ni siquiera la buena; el problema del asunto es que no había mala parte ni buena parte, ambas decisiones y pensamientos se le antojaban prohibidos, deliciosos y no-celestiales a Castiel.

Durante los siguientes dos días, el hombre de pecas se dedicó a pensar en lo siguiente que pasaría. Había descubierto desde hace tiempo, ciertos extraños sentimientos sufrían hacia el ángel, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cuando su amistad se volvió en algo más para él, simplemente le sucedió.  
Todo aquel tiempo se la pasó pensando en él, en Castiel, en su hermano, en todos aquellos años, en Bobby, su padre, su familia, incluso pensó en la horrorosa de Meg. 

Poco le importaba lo que hubiera habido entre Meg y Cas hace un tiempo, trataba de ignorarlo. Pero le importaba que sus ojos ya no vieran a Castiel como el ángel que lo saco de su perdición, como decía el de ojos azules. No, ahora era diferente. Y en realidad, quería decírselo, pero le daba vueltas y vueltas, en realidad poco le importaba si estaba bien o mal llegado a ese punto. Dejaba a su persona sentir lo que quería sentir, pero tenía aún aquella sensación terrorífica ante la idea de ser rechazado.

El no sólo quería a Cas, él estaba completamente seguro de amar a Castiel.  
Cerró sus ojos, se encontraba sentado en la cama sentado al borde, dando la espalda a la pared, con sus brazos a cada lado apoyándose en ellos, marcando muy ligeramente el esfuerzo de sus músculos. 

Con su mente acarició el rostro de Cas, aquella piel nívea hasta llegar a donde los poros sacaban barba, aquellos ojos azules y aquellos labios que se perdían con su demás piel, siempre tuvo ganas de decirle al ángel que se los lamiera, pues le daba sensación de que estaban resecos. 

Le amaba como no había sabido amar, de forma diferente a su hermano, pero con la misma intensidad. Sólo quería besar sus labios con lentitud, saborearlo lentamente y de manera pausada, disfrutar cada segundo. 

A pesar del extraño dolor que sentía al amarlo, también era una extraña felicidad. ¿Porque? No lo sabía, solo dolía, demasiado y no sabía porque hasta después, el rechazo hacia sí mismo quería hacerse presente. Todos los días que entraba el ángel lo quería más y más cerca de él, no quería o necesitaba besarle, solo quería acariciar aquel rostro,  verlo cerrar sus ojos y fingir dormir. 

Aunque no podría, su cabeza se sentía demasiado mareada al cerrar los ojos, porque le venían aquellos extraños sueños con el ser angelical. Lo volvían loco,  tratando de recordar qué era ese sueño, pues se le había presentado varias veces, muchas de esas veces eran de diferentes partes y fracciones de segundo que a veces se repetían en su mente, y aunque no se lo dijeran, no necesitaban hacerlo, él lo sabía: era el mismo sueño,  en donde Cas reconstruye su alma aquella vez que le sacó del infierno.

 

Cas suspiró, de nuevo se encontraba odiando que su parte ángel solo pudiese saborear moléculas, partículas, etcétera, pero no el sabor en conjunto. La mantequilla de maní no era lo mismo, tampoco la hamburguesa, ni el pan solo, o las bebidas. Ya nada tenía el mismo sabor que le explotaba los sentidos. 

Si tuviera que decir algo acerca de por qué le gustan tanto las hamburguesas, diría que Dean. A pesar de todo, terminará con la extraña conclusión de que el apetito acerca de aquellos panes con carne en medio, era algo que se le podría pegar a cualquiera, y no entendía como era que Sam seguía comiendo todas aquellas ensaladas y comida nutritiva cuando la hamburguesa era algo de lo más delicioso -al menos para él-.

Él siendo un ángel, los sabores ya no eran los mismos, las sensaciones eran muy diferentes y, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Una de ellas era el calor infernal en el mundo terrenal. Antes recordaba escuchar quejarse de repente a Sam o Dean; sus cuerpos sudando bajo las ropas y con un muy mal humor que él tenía que aguantar.

 

_—No entiendo por qué se quejan tanto, no puedo experimentar el calor en mi contenedor, pero esto no es nada comparado con hace millones de años cuando el universo fue creado, y mi verdadera forma es mil veces más caliente que este lugar, no entiendo por qué con solo 100 se ponen así —dijo Castiel, parecía un reclamo de sí mismo hacia ellos por desquitarse con él. No lo notaba siempre, si no es que nunca, pues no entendía mucho del humor mortal, pero lo que llegaba a entender a la perfección, era que no podía decir nada porque ambos Winchester refunfuñaban, le gruñían ,no le atacaban con palabras._

_—No, es que no entiendes Cas, no son "sólo son 100", son 100, nos estamos cocinando. Winchester a la parrilla —se quejó Sam, aunque aún con el ceño fruncido no volvió a mencionar otra cosa, para seguir abanicándose con una carpeta que llevaba el símbolo de los hombres de letras._

Cas frunció los labios ligeramente queriendo decirle aquella vez que seguramente el sabor no sería bueno, pero se quedó en silencio.

Pero entonces se volvió humano, jamás en sus muchísimos años, siglos y centurias, se habría imaginado encontrarse de tal manera, en tal situación y mucho menos con cierto tipo de personas como los Winchester.

 

_ Y si, como debía pasar, se volvió una reina del drama. A drama queen,  porque suena mejor en inglés. Se la pasaba en el suelo de la cocina con solamente bóxer puestos, servilletas en el rostro, y con abanicos (que casi rogó que se los consiguiesen) dándole directo. Pero claro, no podía faltarle su café. Así que tomaba alrededor de un galón de café frío por día. _

_—Este es. Este es el fin para mí —dijo Cas. Como dijimos, una drama queen._

Desde que volvió a ser un ángel, aún sin su gracia -y después de recuperarla claro está-, el ángel no volvió a mencionar sus quejas acerca de verlos abanicarse mientras veían un caso, o el que se pusieron agresivos sin motivo alguno.

Ser humano tenía muchas desventajas, pero también tenía sus cosas buenas, pues mientras no pudiera experimentar el sabor de las cosas en conjunto, todo lo que pusiera cerca de su paladar le sabía a simples y asquerosas moléculas.

El hombre, junto con el Winchester menor, esperó, seguro de que lo haría toda la vida, de que no importaría nada más, y sobre todo: de que el día que saliera el rubio, él le esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

Había muchas cosas que jamás le diría a Dean acerca de cuándo ambos estuvieron juntos en el infierno, cuando su trabajo era sacarlo, después checar cada movimiento, antes de todo, antes de que cualquier sentimiento aflorara y gritara por un poco de atención.

Debía haber otra manera en la que Cas dejara de sentirse de tal manera, quería poder decirle lo que sentía, pero era algo extraño y no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía cómo hacer las cosas, no tenía ni una mínima experiencia. Y preguntarle a Sam no era una opción, sabía que solo terminaría con el menor detrás de él para que sacara todo, y no necesitaba ese tipo de presión.

Los años pasaron, y en realidad, todo volvió a la normalidad. Dean seguía siendo el mismo hombre que comía cuando tenía ganas, de repente uno que otro acostón con alguna mujer hermosa, y Sam a su lado.

A veces Dean estaba completamente seguro de poder decirle las cosas a Castiel, y otras veces era Cas quien se encontraba de esa manera, pero ninguno llegaba a decirse nada. El primero temblaba al verlo, temiendo mandar todo a la mierda, no ser simplemente lo suficientemente bueno para un ángel como lo era aquel hombre, o quizá porque era hombre (aun cuando anteriormente el mismo Cas dijo que los homosexuales no era algo que le molestase), no sabía. Y Cas era inseguro, a veces sentía que los sentimientos no salían, que simplemente se enfrascaban solos dentro de sí, y era algo muy extraño para él. No sabiendo de esas cosas, no sintiendo jamás algo más allá de la fraternidad, el sentir amor por la humanidad, por Dean, era raro.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, Sam era quien decidía dejarlos solos en busca de comida, o alguna cosa que necesitaran. Y aunque ellos dos no supieran, el muchacho de pelo café estaba enterado de los sentimientos de ambos, pero vamos, solo había que mirar desde fuera aquellas caricias en miradas y las palabras siendo transformadas en besos silenciosos.

Que pasarán 10 años era el colmo, y seguían igual, Sam alguna vez trato de decirle algo a alguno de los dos, pero eran demasiado tercos, y después de todo, el mayor ahora estaba aún más consciente de porque no podía estar con el ángel que amaba, que estaba completamente seguro de amar con todo el alma… el moriría algún día, él se iba a ir, y lo dejaría aquí, en la tierra. Porque después de todo, Cas ya no era bienvenido en el cielo, y él no estaba dispuesto a decir algo, era demasiado mayor, mientras que Cas seguía en el cuerpo de un hombre mucho más joven.

A sus casi 60 años, Dean ya había dejado la caza, al menos en su mayoría, vivía afueras de un pequeño pueblo, y seguía teniendo visitas seguidas del ángel. Su pecho dolía cada que veía aquellos ojos profundamente azules, pero a la vez era un dolor que lo calmaba, y a pesar de todo, no sabía porque, pero era un completo caos cuando el ángel no se aparecía durante más de una semana.

No podía vivir sin escuchar la voz rasposa y ver aquellos labios moviéndose que aun le parecían de lo más resecos, que a pesar del tiempo, y sus piernas y sus manos comenzando a teñirse con más pecas, de que sus vellos se volviesen más claros y su pelo comenzó a llenarse de canas, al igual que sus cuencas se hundían por la edad, a pesar de todo, su amor y devoción por el ser celestial era completo y entregado, sin esperar que algún día fuese a ser correspondido.

—Estoy envejeciendo Cas —dijo Dean, estaba sentado en una silla que lo mecía lentamente, su respiración era pausada y sus ojos estaban cerrados; sus brazos descansaban a cada lado de los brazos de la misma silla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Castiel, pues hacía menos de 3 meses que Sam había fallecido, “cosas del trabajo” había dicho Dean con voz rota cuando se enteró, cuando Cas tuvo que decirle. El hombre más joven –o al menos en cuerpo-, le miro, deseando poder traer al hermano menor de vuelta, dárselo de vuelta, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Dean no llorará más por él.

—Bien. Ya sabes Cas, era tiempo de que Sammy descansara, aunque hubiese preferido que muriera de otra forma ,más pacífica. Ya lo conocías, era un tipo blando —se rió ligeramente, y al hacerlo, sus pliegues de vejez se extendieron, dándole una extraña visión de parecer más viejo de lo que era.

Dean pasó su lengua por su propio paladar, sintió la garganta reseca, y el dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba seguir hablando, la manera en que se fue su hermano…

Paso saliva por su garganta, y le costó hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, y miró al hombre, quien estaba sentado en un sillón frente a él, y también le costó sostenerle la mirada, pero a pesar de todo, pudo sentir la tristeza de Cas a través de sus ojos, y por alguna extraña razón, pensó en que aquello eran caricias que no se darían nunca, besos que jamás podría saborear, y el amor que Cas nunca llegaría a saber que él le quiso dar.

Los ojos se le humedecieron y parpadeo rápidamente, recordando y ansiando volver a sentir las manos de aquel ser sobre su cuerpo como en el infierno.

_ Las manos de Castiel eran rápidas al trabajar, sin embargo era mucho más cuidadoso con aquel hombre, pues según tenía sus indicaciones, Dean Winchester debía salir de ahí intacto, y sabía que al jalarlo le dejaría una marca. _

_El cuerpo ya estaba curado, al menos en lo que respecta a lo más importante, que era el torso, brazos y la cabeza. Llevaba varios días trabajando sin descanso en cada poro de piel, cada pedazo del cuerpo, cada célula y cada fibra que constituía a Dean, y en lo que al Winchester se refería, lo conocía de pies a cabeza._

_Cada que recuperaba una parte, corría hacia su demás obra de arte. Porque eso decían los ángeles, que lo que había hecho era una obra de arte, puesto que lo único de marca que dejaría sería lo único diferente al salir del infierno._

_—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces? —sonó asustado cuando despertó, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si lo habían estado torturando durante lo que ahí eran meses, pero el mismo Dean había perdido más o menos la cuenta de cuánto tiempo exacto llevaba ahí dentro, sufriendo y gritando de dolor, hasta haberse rendido…_

_—Tranquilo, soy Castiel, un ángel del señor, he venido a salvarte —dijo Cas, sorprendido de que este despertase, sin embargo siguió trabajando, con su cuerpo en puro destello; ellos no se conocieron de vista. —Te aconsejo que cierres los ojos o terminaré teniendo que volver a sanarlos —dijo mientras pasaba lo que eran sus manos por los ojos de Dean, cerrándose en el proceso._

_El rubio hizo caso por alguna extraña razón. Podía ver que aquella luz seguía porque su piel que cubría los ojos estaba roja y podía ver cada vena, podía ver la poca sangre pasando por sus párpados._

_—Yo… no creo en los ángeles —dijo Dean, sonó duro al decirlo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que el cielo, dios y que nada de eso existía, él estaba en el infierno a pesar de todo, no tenía una razón para creer en algo que jamás le había ayudado en su vida, e incluso después de la muerte, aquel dios que todos clamaban que existía, no aparecía._

_—Soy un ángel del señor, no tienes por qué creerme si no quieres —dijo Castiel con voz cortante. En el mundo mortal su voz hubiese sido diferente, pero en esos momentos su cuerpo era el único que se mantenía igual: siendo brillo y sin ningún cuerpo en especial. Jamás ha usado un recipiente para sí mismo._

_—No tienes por qué reconstruir mi cuerpo de nuevo, todos los días se reconstruye solo —mintió el rubio._

_No recibió respuesta, y él no intentó seguir otra conversación._

_Cuando su cuerpo estaba listo, era el principio, pues era sin color, volver a reconstruir a alguien en alma y cuerpo era tarea que requería de mucha paciencia, sobre todo con alguien como era Dean, quien con el temor de que aquella cosa luminosa le mintiese, se movía, a pesar de que Cas ejercía cierta presión sobre el que no entendía, de vez en cuando podía moverse._

_—Si eres un ángel, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él. Ya llevaba varios días despierto y Cas no se molestó en volver a dejarlo en la inconsciencia, pues queriéndolo o no, le gustaba un poco mantener la conversación de vez en cuando con su “obra de arte”._

_—Ya te dije, trato de sacarte —dijo Cas._

_—Del infierno claro, pero me refiero con mi cuerpo. Estas tocándome a cada rato, y no me dejas ni verte, y tu voz suena más bien en mi cabeza y de vez en cuando fuera, me refiero a eso —dijo Dean en un quejido._

_Cas había tenido que aprenderse la anatomía completa de Dean, ahora hacia sus partes íntimas con mucho cuidado, como todo lo demás._

_—Hago tu órgano copulador masculino —dijo Cas, sus manos trabajaban con cuidado y aunque no pareciera, se tomaba su tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con aquel cuerpo._

_—¿Disculpa mi qué? —dijo Dean y quiso abrir los ojos, pero entonces sintió que le ardían y comenzó a gritar cuando el ardor se intensificó. El ángel dejó de hacer lo que hacía para desaparecer de golpe._

_Cuando reapareció tenía más material para comenzar a trabajar con los ojos de Dean, así que comenzó por una bola. Mientras Dean sudaba de dolor, Cas siguió trabajando rápido, hasta que consiguió el primero, para cuidadosamente ponerlo en la cuenca hueca, conectando cada nervio, cuidando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Limpio la sangre, y la piel que estaba quemada comenzó a quitarla con cuidado. El segundo ojo le fue más sencillo y rápido, haciendo después lo mismo que con el primero. Cuido de ponerle cierto recubrimiento, de manera que el ojo era simplemente una bola blanca, sin iris ni pupila, simplemente blanco con algunas venas que debían estar ahí._

_—Tu pene, hacia a tu pene. Y te dije que no abrieras los ojos. Ahora podrás abrirlos y cerrarlos, pero te he dejado ciego en ciertas condiciones. No podrás hacerte daño, y deja de moverte, solo retrasas mi progreso. Si no me dejas avanzar, tendré que dormirte —dijo Cas._

_—Está bien, dejaré de moverme —prometió Dean._

_Los días pasaron rápido, y cuando su cuerpo tenía la mayoría de los colores que eran originales, le faltaban las pecas, lunares, pliegues, colores negros y oscuros, al igual que el pelo, y lo más importante y parte favorita de Castiel: los ojos._

_Cuando comenzó a hacerle las pecas, le había pedido al rubio levantarse, y este lo hizo con cierta dificultad, parecía balancearse como un bebé y aquello le hacía sentir frustrado._

_Cada peca en su lugar empezando por las piernas, llegando a las nalgas, donde se demoró un poco más de lo usual y después siguió con la espalda, donde su paciencia fue puesta a prueba._

_—¿Y siempre hacen esto? —preguntó quién era el de las pecas, tratando de hacer alguna conversación para desaburrirse, desde los ojos, no había vuelto a hablarle, pero al menos por su parte, sintió cierta empatía con el que decía ser un ángel. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que hacía su mayor esfuerzo al hacer cada parte de su cuerpo igual, y a veces podía sentir partes de su alma que aún eran encontradas por Cas._

_—Es mi primera vez. Tienes demasiadas pecas Dean, tantas que comienzo a considerar no hacerlas —dijo Cas serio._

_—Lo sé, aunque nunca supe de donde las saque si ni mi madre ni mi padre tenían —dijo el, y su corazón dio un extraño salto cuando dijo su nombre._

_—De parte de tu abuela —dijo, como si fuera obvio el otro._

_—Ya, entonces te doy permiso de que mis pecas sean menos, de todas maneras no creo extrañarlas —dijo él._

_—No funciona de esa manera. Ya acabe las de tu cuerpo, me faltan las del rostro y unos cuantos pequeños lunares. También tu cabello, y ojos, pronto podré sacarte de aquí, aunque aún no he encontrado todas tus partes del alma —dijo Cas, quien esta vez se acercó para quedar frente a frente con su obra de arte._

_A pesar de no tener un cuerpo bien definido, Dean podía sentí la mano que le tomó del mentón para admirarlo mejor. Le faltaba color a los labios, y un poco de profundidad, le faltaban las pecas y sobre todo las pestañas blancas no le quedaban para nada al rubio, quería acabar pronto el cuerpo del hombre._

_—¿Cas? —preguntó el Winchester mientras sintió como su propia mano no pidió permiso para tomar de la muñeca a aquel ser, y deseo poder verlo, su corazón se aceleró al sentir como su propia mano se cerraba tras esa muñeca._

_—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Cas, observando detenidamente las bolas blancas de los ojos. Comenzó a pintar los labios un poco más, llegando al perfecto tono de rosa, los pliegues exactos en ellos y acarició el inferior. Fue rápido y conciso sin necesidad de checar si era realmente así._

_—Quiero verte —susurro temeroso, le gustaba sentir las manos del ángel sobre el mismo, y aunque no fuese un ángel, quizá le hubiese gustado de todas maneras._

_—No tengo cuerpo material, ya te lo había dicho antes —dijo Cas, y era cierto, anteriormente Dean se había tomado su tiempo para que el ángel contestara todo lo que pudiera, Cas se lo dijo, porque de todas maneras, en esos momentos no le importaba saber que Dean olvidaría todo al estar de nuevo en la tierra._

_Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. El sentía algo por ese mortal, quería que fuese igual que antes de morir, y necesitaba saber que el seria quien le protegería de todo. Necesitaba que dijeran que Cas era el protector oficial de Dean Winchester._

_—Quisiera poder verte —susurró entonces, su mano se fue a lo que el imaginó que sería el hombro, recorriendo el cuerpo hasta aquel cuello, llegando hasta el rostro donde dejó la mano ahí, tranquila y sin nada más, acercando su propio rostro sin pecas a rozar aquello que le parecieron unos labios algo duros y curtidos._

_Los días pasaron, y entre más acabado estaba Dean, más temeroso estaba Castiel._

_El último día, fue cuando Cas pinto con cariño los ojos, igual de verde, con el mismo iris y la misma pupila, y el rubio –que ahora si podía decir que era rubio-, decidió cerrar los ojos, agradeciendo con ese acto lo que el otro hizo. Si, deseaba abrir los ojos, poder verlo, pero después de la primera vez, y con los sentimientos embaucados dentro de él no se atrevía a arruinar el trabajo que Cas hizo con él._

_Cuando estuvo listo, la ropa se la puso con ayuda del ángel, y antes de poder irse, Dean pregunto:_

_—Te veré allá, ¿cierto? —sus ojos hubiesen sido tristes ante la idea de que la respuesta fuera una negación, pero espero, y sintió aquella presencia delante suyo, más bajo que el, y recorrió aquel rostro con sus labios._

_—No recordaras nada, ya te lo dije… me olvidaras—mencionó incomodo el ángel. Ya habían hablado de ello, y ambos sabían que aquello era prohibido. Pero jamás dieron su punto de vista, de hecho, pareciese que Cas era el que estaba más incómodo que Dean, y él no quería forzarlo a nada, lo que él no sabía, es que el ángel no estaba incómodo, sino sumamente preocupado de que las cosas no funcionaran como ellos querían, pero jamás llegó a decirle nada, nunca se dijeron un te quiero, ni un te amo. Solo eran un ángel trabajando con amor para fabricar el cuerpo de su amado, y un Winchester completamente enamorado quedándose quieto, con la duda de si volvería a ver a tal ser._

_—No lo haré —susurró antes de ser dormido._

Desde entonces, después de recordar, supo que lo amaba, que era una locura pero que así era y no cambiaría: Cas era su amado, su alma gemela, y no lo cambiaría por nada, y que tal como prometió, no olvido nada, ni sus labios, ni el toque de las manos o las caricias que se proporcionaron.

Por su parte, Cas jamás volvió a insistir de manera directa, más sin embargo, siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que debería de él, por aquella misma razón, por la razón de ese recuerdo, el invadía su espacio personal, con la esperanza de que quizá algún día recordaré lo que ocurrió.

Nunca dijo nada, no porque tuviese miedo, pues desde que estaba seguro de si realmente era amor y todo aquello estaba sucediendo, dejo de sentirlo. Pero él no era lo que convenía a Castiel, y no era lo suficientemente egoísta para pedirle que se quedara con él.

A sus 76 años, Dean sentía el cuerpo más pesado, y estaba seguro de que pronto moriría, no sabía cuándo, ni sabía si iría al cielo o no, pero sabía que su hora llegaba, y se sentía más tranquilo de lo que debería. Aunque Cas por su parte, no estaba realmente consciente de ese tipo de cosas, prefería evitar pensarlas y pasar un mal momento con quien amaba.

Cuidaba su cuerpo en muchas maneras, pero a la vez era muy descuidado, pues la leche, la carne y algunos otros alimentos, ya no podía procesarlos su estómago de la misma manera, haciéndolo batallar para ir al baño, y dándole fuertes dolores de panza.

Cualquier cortada, golpe o herida que se hiciera el hombre, el ángel lo curaba inmediatamente, no asustado como uno podría creer, pero sabía que conforme la edad hacia que Dean pagase más, el mismo cuerpo no se regenera de la misma manera que cuando era joven. Las articulaciones eran un infierno para el de pecas; su pelo era blanco casi en su totalidad, y sus ojos se habían vuelto claros con la edad.

A los 82 años, a punto de cumplir 83, estaba en cama, acostado o más bien tendido cual largo había llegado a ser su cuerpo. Su piel era más pálida de lo que Cas recordaba, y los ojos que alguna vez había cincelado ahora eran más claros que nunca, y le miraban con cierto cariño, aunque no sabía si podría decirse que con algún otro sentimiento.

El ángel estaba de pie el lado de la cama, mirando la respiración pausada que el viejo hombre llevaba, cosa que ponía un poco ansioso al ángel a decir verdad.

—Estoy cansado —murmuró el mayor, no hizo ademán de moverse, no era un cansancio físico, era cansancio mental de todos los días estar con la soledad sin su hermano, ayudando escasamente al ángel contra demonios y seres de la noche, pues su cuerpo ya no aguantaba demasiado, y en realidad ya no quería aguantar…

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Puedo ayudarte a sentarte para que comas, no has probado bocado desde hace un par de días, y no has comido bien —dijo Castiel mientras se relamía los labios.

—Puedes hacer algo por mí, aunque puede que te parezca raro —concluyó el mayor después de unos segundos, y el ángel parpadeo confuso ante aquello, sin embargo emitió un murmullo de afirmación, — acuéstate conmigo un rato —pidió en voz baja, a lo que el que estaba de pie trago duro antes de silenciosamente y con cuidado se ponía al lado suyo, tendido como el otro estaba.

Dean busco con la mano la otra del ser alado, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los otros, mirando al techo sin decir nada.

Pudo sentir algo extraño como una paz total, su corazón latiendo demasiado lento, y sus sentidos agudizando más de lo que deberían a su edad. Entrecerró la mirada, volviendo sus ojos hacia la muerte.

Muerte, pensó. Era la hora.

La muerte asintió en forma pasiva cuando Dean le miró, pidiendo unos segundos más de vida antes de que lo llevasen a la siguiente vida. A pesar de que ya sabía a dónde iba a ir, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso, no quería irse, dejar a Castiel ahí solo no era algo que estuviese en sus planes nunca, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo mismo pasaría.

—Cas… —vaciló Dean, con la mente en blanco, decidiendose en si decirle o no, un te amo sería fácil, y la muerte le llevaría rápido antes de que el ángel pudiese contestarle. Su corazón se estrujo de manera dolorosa, como si los latidos que estuviese dando fueran realmente difíciles de lograr... —, ojala pudieses venir —murmuró.

—Ojala pudiese ir —concluyó Cas, dándole un apretón de mano, y esta vez, se acostó de lado, admirando el rostro que alguna vez fue joven, pero que seguía con las mismas facciones duras y atrayentes; él seguía amando al alma de Dean, y eso no iba a cambiar aunque el cuerpo del mismo fuera viejo o joven, un niño o alguien adulto.

—Seria genial —sonrió Dean.

—¿Lo sería? —dijo Cas, deleitándose con la sonrisa que le profería el hombre mortal acostado a su lado, y es que no sabía porque, pero sentía muchas ganas de lo que los humanos llamaban llorar. Podía sentir el alma de Dean entre la vida y la muerte, al borde de ambas cosas, y el solo quería aferrarse unos segundos más para sí mismo.

—Nunca te olvidé Cas —dijo Dean, fue entonces que sus labios dejaron de sonreír, sus ojos dejaron de parpadear tanto, y  el hombre de ojos azules se acercó al rostro del otro y rozo sus labios de manera lenta, pegando poco a poco los suyos a los contrarios, sintiendo lo secos que estaban los labios de ambos. Aquellos ojos se quedaron cerrados, tanto los del cuerpo anciano como los otros.

Dean alcanzó a sentir el roce de los labios antes de que su alma se esfumase, dejando a Cas con un cuerpo vacío, sin embargo, el ángel sabía que la muerte no dejaría que las almas fueran vistas aún, hasta llegar al cielo, y estaba seguro de que seguían en la habitación, así que siguió besando unos segundos más el cuerpo vacío, dejando que una lágrima cristalina le cayera por la mejilla y resbalara entre sus bocas.

Le supo salado, sin embargo no hizo una expresión lastimera como Dean habría pensado que Cas haría, solo levanto la mirada con una determinación y una rabia que pocas veces se lograba en el ángel.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando, pero la expresión seguía siendo la misma, fue entonces que Cas se dio cuenta de que todos aquellos años Dean sabía. Dean nunca le olvido y el jamás se dio cuenta; muchas de las cosas que hacían el uno por el otro comenzaron a cobrar sentido en su cabeza, se había mantenido ciego en muchas maneras, tratando de no darse esperanzas hasta ver algo conciso, cuando en realidad, solo debía ver la vida, las acciones y las miradas de ambos entre sí para darse cuenta de todo aquel amor que destilaban entre ellos.

 

Días después, el ángel había enterrado el cuerpo de Dean en la tierra como solían hacer los humanos, pues al menos creía que de esa manera sería darle honor al hombre que amaba, aunque no se atrevió a quemar sus restos y echarles sal, como al modo de los cazadores. Esa vez había sido la única que se había puesto a llorar y entendía mejor acerca de la gente, acerca de las personas y el cómo funcionaba el mundo que su padre había dejado a cargo de seres tan egoístas como lo eran ellos: los ángeles.

Castiel llevaba su típica ropa con la decisión de caminar y pasar por una de las puertas del cielo.

Sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en un territorio en el que lo matarían sin vacilar como se pusiera agresivo contra ellos. Pero primero tuvo que hacer saber que sus intenciones no eran matar más ángeles, el solo quería entrar al cielo, sin que le hiciesen preguntas, sin que lo detuvieran siquiera, quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiese. Así que rápidamente sacó su propio par de armas antes de comenzar a atacar a todo aquello que se moviese en su contra.

Su propio cuerpo comenzó a danzar como si la idea de lo que tenía planeado fuese algo que realmente pudiese suceder, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de tener que obligar a uno de los suyos a abrir la puerta para él. Dicho y hecho, Cas entro al cielo, sintiéndose aun algo agresivo, con la sangre de sus hermanos en sus manos, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, después de todo él lo advirtió.

Escondido entre los pasillos llenos de blanco le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Sobre todo porque las alarmas se habían disparado y lo buscaba como loco, pero llegados a este punto él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar, y todo aquel que lo intentara pasaría por el filo de su arma.

Su mirada iba desconfiada hacia cada rincón y con lo que su rabia aumentaba a causa de la frustración de no encontrar el lugar.

Y es que recordemos que cada persona tiene su propio cielo, cada quien tiene un espacio personal que solo es de ellos, donde se sienten sumamente cómodos y felices, porque después de todo es el paraíso, y se la pasaran haciendo lo que más les guste hacer.

Cas era un ángel, no necesitaba de un cielo, su trabajo simplemente consistía en que las almas estuviesen bien dentro de sus cielos cada una. La comodidad, la diversión, la manera en que los mortales parecían disfrutar con una paleta fría el día, o el jugar con una pelota, a él se le antojaban de lo más extraño.

Le temblaron las manos antes de abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado.

**—¿Dean?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
